


Christmas at the Burrow

by mchoule



Series: 25 Days Before Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chimney smoke, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going so fine for Roxanne, but she is not alone, so things will get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> For the day two of the challenge, it was RoxanneScorpius and Chimney Smoke. I decided to go with a friendship fic.

When I arrive at the Burrow, I can see the smoke leaving the chimney to reach the sky, and I think about my late-Uncle Fred who's probably not so proud of me right now.

It's my first Christmas Post-Hogwarts, and the last couple of months had been nerve-wracking. I move out of the house, I had to find a first job, and my girlfriend of the last year and a half broke up with me by owl minutes before being fired from said-first job.

The economy sucks, and I'm a single jobless nineteen-year-old in despair.

When he was my age, dad was living his life and making his joke shop worked in a time of war. People didn't want to laugh for Godric's sake, and still the shop was busy like hell.

Me, however, I am seriously considering going back into living with my parents.

I'm a failure.

Granny Molly welcomes me with all the exuberance of her habits. I can't help but smile, just a little, because, well, it's granny Molly, and she is always so jovial you cannot not smile when she's there.

"Oh Roxy, you're so thin. You are sure you are eating alright?" she said, and I'm resisting telling her than I took a couple of pounds recently and was trying to lose them.

Granny is all over me, and not matter how much I love her, I'd rather much prefer being alone a little.

I notice Scorpius who's looking at me with a funny expression. I don't see James anywhere, but I'm guessing that he isn't far. Those two are tied by the lips, I swear.

I used to be like that with Lizzie too. I'm shaking my head. Why on hell am I thinking about her again? I need to get over her, damn it!

"I'm sorry, gran, but I wanted to talk to Scorpius." I say.

"Of course, of course, I'll go back to the kitchen now."

"So, you have something you want to tell me?"

"Not really."

"That's what I thought. How do you holding up?"

As of today, Scorpius is the only one who knows about the breakup-firing situation. The family knows I'm not with Lizzie anymore, and they know I don't have a job anymore, but they don't know how it happened and how it actually really affected me.

"I'll be fine."

"Roxy—"

He knows me too well, being my best friend and all. "I'm fine, really. I just need a job, fast." He open his mouth, and I just know what he is about to say, so I cut him. "No. I am NOT taking money from you."

We may be best friend and confident, but I'm still a Weasley, and he is still a Malfoy. I have too much proud for that.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would. "

He passes a arm around my shoulder, just like I did to him when he came out to me at thirteen. He was about to cry back then, but this time, I'm the one about to cry.

"We'll get through this together," he said, and I laugh, because that the same freakin' words I said.

End.


End file.
